kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
I don't think the "Red Mass Mute" movement should be on the main page, as BSG deleted it for a reason. And you can't even access the info to put in there anymore... 19:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Needs updating The challenges are quite out of date. I'd fix it myself, but I can't get the formatting right once I change the picture. If someone tells me how to do this I can maintain this page in the future. HoopleDoople 16:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Kong is Red, this wiki is green.... Somebody with power could do with fixing this so that users don't think they've ended up on a wiki for some sort of gardeners forum. 7ACK14 00:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Amen to what 7ACK said. and Kong it up. Short Pages Most of these pages are just troll pages, like The Communist Duck. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Random emo (talk • ) at 06:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC). Template For personal reference. iBot (talk • ) 15:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) 1. ChallengeName Challenge First description to unlock the Item) Agenda in Game. Click here to play Game now! 5 most recent badges We should have something like the Card Challenges but for the latest five badges. We'd update it regularly. What do you people think? JaumeBG 04:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, if you can code it. I'd recommend to use Sandbox first though. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Would it be better to have the last 5 badged games (maybe with a list of their badges) because games often get 3 or 4 badges so people would be better able to see what was badged? PKA 05:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought the same. Sandbox just broke again, can't use it for now... [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, maybe the last five badged games is a better idea, if we do that, we could link to the game and to the their badges. I'd help programme it, but I'm crap, so yeah. JaumeBG 07:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok I think I have what you wanted formatted out in the Sandbox Also, the pictures link to the respective page (like the elona shooter main screen pic links to the Elona Shooter page on the wiki, I can do the same for the badge pics but as I was using my photobucket account to link those pics they do not have that linked)PKA 18:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Erhm, the sandbox is still broken. Also, you can just go to File:Filename.extension, edit it and replace it with #REDIRECT Pagename. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 19:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Um, it got fixed by itself, and it looks cool. I also understood what you meant. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 19:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, since you like it shall we add it to the main page? PKA 19:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Still probably needs tweaking. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 16:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Anything in particular that needs tweaking?PKA 05:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::i think we should have more badges ::::: Featured articles Self-explanatory. Maybe every week instead of every day as they do in Wikipedia? I think a feature article would be cool. Just a suggestion. [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] 09:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Take a look at the right hand side... Quick Links & Featured. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but that's different, i.e., they're always the same ones, or one of them changed every three months. It's different to featured articles. [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] 09:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Semi-locked In my opinion, the Main Page should be semi-locked or something to prevent vandalism. Being semi-locked would made only certain users be able to edit it. [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] 08:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I know, but since the challenge page was outdated for weeks, it's not such big deal to keep it unprotected. Anyway, protecting now. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, cool, so, who can edit it now? Registered users only or what? [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] 09:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Registered users, I believe you need to verify email too (auto-confirmed), not sure. Or have like 5+ contributions or something. Just IPs are blocked from editing the main page. Anyway, back to school lessons, away for hours. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, cool, good work, Juze! Also, school? Your timezone is slow! :P [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] 09:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Challenge articles We should have an article for EVERY challenge there is. What do you guys think? I think it's a really good idea. And don't worry about "too much time", "hard to do", etc. We can do it easily. I really think we should do this. [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] 07:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sandbox it again, and I'll tell my opinion afterwards. Removed the old challenge. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 11:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sandbox it? Sandbox it where? Why can't I just make an article of one of the current or previous challenges...? :/ [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] 03:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Sandboxing refers to practicing a new style or major changes in a place that won't be seen easily by the public until it has been perfected. In this case, Juze means try out the changes here first. I think that's what you were asking anyway. --Xensyr 14:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::But I'm not talking about something on the Main Page... [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] 22:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead and do it then. But please, use the same templates for challenges. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Someone update this page periodically... I will be forever in your debt.--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 00:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Wikia changes, achievements and policies I haven't brang this discussion up, but you probably all know it already. I'm Juze, bureaucrat and sysop of this wiki, taking care over EsIeX3's wiki. Wikia is going to get rid of the skin 95% of wikies are using, the Monaco. Kongregate Wiki is also using a custom Monaco skin, and Wikia is getting rid of it. They are going to replace Monaco with a new horrible skin that messes up stuff and is too big. That's also a reason why I wouldn't want to be in Wikia anymore. Monaco is my life in wiki, without it, I'm dead. A solution would be to move to another host who are still willing to host the Monaco skin. Many large wikies such as PvXwiki and GuildWiki are also considering of moving away. Since at least I'm not going to pay for a host at least, it's the end of the Kongregate Wiki (at least for me). Another thing is that we still have some policies under voting and unofficial. We need your votes! :) We were also thinking of wiki achievements, but not sure what happens when Monaco's gone. Please, voice your opinion! [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Is the skin so important? None of the content will change, only the look, correct? I tested out the new skin they are switching to, and while it was unfamiliar and broke the layout of a few pages, it didn't seem too horrible. I think it just may need a period of getting used to. I don't think this wiki would survive the leadership loss if you left, even with the new admins around. Perhaps the other host could be used. --[[User:Xensyr|'xensyr']] talk. 14:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : I see no problem with the new skin, sure some of the pages will need a layout update but from what I read the new skin will have much more in the way of customization than the one currently used, as for a transfer to a new host, unless you find a way to transport over 700 pages of content it is going to be a long time before we are back to even our current strength PKA 15:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Things are getting even more deeper. Reading the Staff Blog, "force all users to use the new skin" sounded horrible, and after a few hours to now, it happened. Instantly changed back to Monaco, good bye Wiki. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 13:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::It's official. Good bye. See you all if Monaco comes back. (On a side fact, I have no idea how I could remove my bureaucrat status without Wikia, but I did. It's a bug probably.) [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 13:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll still be tooling around, but this new skin is horrendous. Everything is much more difficult to navigate and the toolbar on the left is gone, leaving me with no easy access to anything. I'll stay to facilitate, but that's about it :/--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 10:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) This sure as hell is a fucked up layout, it looks pathetic and dumb, I am never going to edit this Wikia with such a bad layout. 07:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Revamp Anyone wishing to have their opinion heard, here is the place to do it PKA 18:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Friday Challenges Should we put challenges back on the front page? The Friday challenges have rewards from a variety of different games, so we might need to change the challenge layout. Occasionally, there will be Kongai cards as rewards, but most of the time the rewards will be for other games. WelderKong 12:36, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Seeking a Front Page and Game Editor The wiki's front page and library of games are both quite dated. I am seeking a responsible individual who would like to assist in curating both new game articles and the front page. Time commitment isn't huge, but I'd like to see a front page update every couple weeks and new games added fairly regularly. Contact me on Kongregate or at one.final.chance@hotmail.com if interested. --[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 18:09, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Caching issues I added a RandomSelection for Featured Articles and Featured Media, but it's having caching issues. It selects one result at random like it should, but then caches it serverside. So it picks a random page once, but then never changes it again. There is little point in having a random selection if it never changes. Loading the page with ?action=purge forces a new selection, but we can't expect every user to append that to the link every time they visit. I've tried disabling caching on the front page, but with no luck. I need someone with better wiki skills. WelderKong (talk) 16:18, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed. It's now randomized with Javascript. WelderKong (talk) 15:34, May 29, 2014 (UTC)